The present invention pertains to the construction of elevated structures such as bridges, piers or docks, offshore structures, and elevated platforms of various types. The invention encompasses both methods and apparatus for such construction. These methods and apparatus are useful when it is necessary to build such structures in difficult environments, e.g. over bodies of water. However, they are likewise suitable for many other construction projects, such as the building of overpasses and the like in highway construction.
In the past, it has been known to construct elevated structures such as platforms in relatively shallow bodies of water utilizing buoyant members of a type used to form barges and the like. In some cases, several such buoyant members would be connected together by lock assemblies carried thereon to form a platform. Pilings could be driven through suitable guides on the platform, whereafter the platform was jacked up on these pilings and ultimately locked to the pilings for support thereby.
This scheme still remains desirable for many applications. However, it does make use of buoyant members particularly designed for use in forming barge-like structures, which may not be necessary for some projects. Furthermore, it utilizes a locking system primarily designed for floating structures and which likewise may not be necessary for other kinds of structures. Thus, there has been room for improvement in this scheme, depending on the type of structure to be built.